


basorexia

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.





	basorexia

Blake chewed on the end of her pencil as she watched Ruby laugh at something Nora said. She liked Ruby’s laugh, she always did it with her full body. Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, shoulders shaking. Nora tossed her arm over Ruby’s shoulders and ruffled her hair and Ruby kept laughing and Blake kept watching. Her heart ached as she watched, something deep inside her yearning for something she didn’t know yet. She turned back to her text book and jotted down a few more notes in the notebook Weiss had gotten her (“you can’t keep taking notes on loose paper!”).

Yang and Weiss had gone out earlier, while Blake had made an excuse about needing to study. She turned away from the textbook and started doodling in the margins of her notebook. She flushed and slammed the notebook closed when she realized she had been doodling Ruby over and over and over. She buried her face in her pillow and wished Ruby would come back to the dorm before Weiss and Yang got back. She pulled her face back and sighed, then jumped when the door flew open.

“Blake!” Ruby said. She heard the door close and before she could sit up, Ruby tossed herself down onto the bed next to her, smashing her elbow into Blake’s textbook as she did so. Blake gasped and Ruby’s face twisted in pain for a second. “Hi,” she said. She was smiling at Blake and her hair was spread out over the pillow and Blake’s heart pounded.

“Hey,” she said back, moving back a little towards the wall before pushing up onto her elbow to look at her. Ruby scooched towards her, still laying down. Blake’s eyes traced her face and caught on her lips. The room was very quiet, save for their breathing and Blake very suddenly recognized the feeling from before.

She _really_ wanted to kiss Ruby. Ruby pushed herself up into a sitting position and smiled at Blake again, but softer, more shyly.

“Hi,” she said again.

“Hey,” Blake replied. She reached out and tucked some of Ruby’s hair behind her ear and let her fingers linger on Ruby’s cheek as she pulled her hand back. Ruby shifted a little.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked suddenly. Blake froze, unable to even breathe. Ruby’s face dropped and she started to move away. “I’m- I’m sorry,” she began to say. Blake’s hand shot out and she grabbed Ruby’s wrist.

“Yes,” she breathed out, voice strangled. Ruby lit up and she leaned towards Blake. Blake started moving forward at the same time and they bumped noses. Ruby giggled nervously as they tried to tilt their heads the same way. Blake laughed and settled her hand against Ruby’s cheek and leaned back in.

Their mouths pressed together, just the barest brush of lips at first before pressing in a little harder. Ruby started to pull back and Blake followed, fingers knotting in her hair. It was like floodgates had been opened in her and now all she could think of was continuing to kiss Ruby. She jumped back half a second before the door flew open to reveal Yang and Weiss were home from their shopping trip. Ruby flushed and squeaked.

“Thanks for the help Blake seriously I appreciate it so much I feel a lot better about Oobleck’s exam now I’m gonna go find Jaune bye!” She rushed off out the door and Blake turned back to her textbook. Weiss and Yang were staring at her, she could feel it, but she didn’t care. She wondered when she’d next get a chance to kiss Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ladybug blog [@rosebelladonna](https://rosebelladonna.tumblr.com/) or i'll cry


End file.
